Till Death do us Part
by Aeliia
Summary: Jean and Marco knew it would come to this. Jeanmarco Hunger Games AU, Eremika if you squint.


_I'm back with another sad Jeanmarco fic. Hunger Games AU this time! :D I really wanted to write a full story of it (and I wrote like 1,000 words), but I decided I didn't like it and gave up, so here's basically the ending I had in mind for the story because this is the part that I really wanted to write. _

_So while you're reading this I beg of you to listen to the Hunger Games Movie sound track Tenuous Winners/Returning Home (track 18). It makes it so much more dramatic, especially when it reaches the main part of the song. With that said, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was only a matter of time, and they both knew there was none left. As they sat together under the canopy of leaves, huddled against each other for warmth, Jean knew their final decision had been made.

He couldn't live without Marco. He didn't know how he had before. He turned to face the other boy, taking his head in his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Marco…" he breathed when they broke apart.

"Jean…"

He knew he had to go through with it. He couldn't bear the thought of having to watch Marco die, or put Marco through having to watch _him _die. He didn't want to be killed by Eren or Mikasa, the two strongest team and the only other tributes remaining. No, he was going to go out in his own way. That was how he had always been; he hated when people chose a way out for him.

Even if they did end up killing those two, then what? They would be the only tributes remaining. They would have to kill each other.

The thought of that was almost too much to bear. He couldn't imagine having to try to _kill _Marco after all they had been through. Hell, he'd rather die himself.

And that was the plan.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Marco asked, his chocolate brown eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Are you?" Jean replied. It had been Marco who suggested it for the same reason Jean had come up with; they didn't want to end up having to kill each other.

The brunet realized he was weak. He was so weak that he couldn't even continue the competition, even though he was so close to winning. But he couldn't bear the thought of Marco dying and him living; it just seemed so unfair. Marco was a _much _better person than him, for starters. Kinder, nicer, more helpful, and loving. And what was he? Just a shithead that liked to get away with crap and occasionally, when he was in a good mood, helped out his family. His mom that was probably horrified if she were watching at knowing what he was going to do.

Slowly, Jean brought out the two blades from the single, now empty backpack they had. They were knives, one short and one long. This would be the thing that ended his life, he thought. He knew how he was going to die.

From behind the trees, Mikasa and Eren watched. They had been ready to strike earlier, weapons raised, but stopped at seeing what the couple was doing. "Let's just go in and tell them to get it over with," Eren argued. Mikasa shook her head, a small frown on her face. Was this how it was going to end with them? A double suicide by stabs to the heart? No, if it came down to that, she would make sure Eren lived and she died. That was how it was going to have to be whether he liked it or not.

Though, sometimes, she wanted to punch her stupid friend. Now was one of those times. "Are you two going to do it, or not?" Eren yelled, stepping out from behind the tree.

Mikasa clenched her teeth. "Eren!" she whisper-yelled.

"Mikasa, they know we're here now, come on."

Jean froze and watched as the duo walked into their little clearing. Both of them were shivering from the cold. "Why haven't you guys killed us yet?" Marco questioned quietly, mirroring Jean's thoughts.

Mikasa looked straight at them. "Because you seem to want to take care of that yourselves, am I correct?"

Jean looked down. Marco gave a curt nod.

The four were silent for a moment, each of them contemplating what to do next. Surprisingly, it was Eren that spoke up. "Mikasa, let's… give them their privacy," he said, heading back into the grove of trees. When she didn't follow, he looked over his shoulder and told her to come on.

Mikasa glanced back at Jean and Marco once more before following Eren into the forest and said, "I'm sorry that it has to be this way." And with that, she was gone.

The two turned to face each other once again. Marco gulped and took one of the knives from Jean's hands. "Guess we have no choice, now," he nervously laughed. Jean allowed himself a small smile, gripping his knife tighter.

"I guess you're right."

They both leaned in, smashing their lips together. Jean's free hand flew to the back of Marco's neck. Marco pulled Jean closer, wrapping his arms around the brunet's body. Jean had never felt this sensation before, and he never wanted to stop feeling it. Finally, they broke apart, both panting and gasping for air.

They held each other's gaze before lifting the knives and pointing them at their own chests. Jean buried his face in Marco's shoulder, barely giving his arm room to move. "Are you ready?" he murmured softly.

"Y-yeah," Marco said, a sob escaping his body. He gave Jean one final hug and Jean pulled his face back to get a look at the boy that would be dead in a matter of a minute.

"Marco, smile for me…" he said, a tear running down his own face.

Marco smiled his small, warming smile; the one that Jean had come to love so much, even if it barely showed now.

"Together?" Marco asked, caressing Jean's cheek.

"Together."

Steeling their nerves, they began the countdown. "Three…"

_Don't go._

"Two…"

_I'll miss you._

"One."

"I love you."

There was a sharp pain in his chest, followed by a numb feeling that spread throughout his body. The last thing Jean saw was Marco's smile before everything went black.

* * *

Mikasa and Eren stood by a small stream nearby, anxiously waiting for it to be over. Mikasa leaned against a tree, eyes closed, resting. The only sound that could be heard was the stream's quiet rush until two loud, booming sounds echoed overhead. Eren lowered his head.

Mikasa opened her eyes and let her head fall as well. "We're sorry," she murmured. But it was not enough to atone for how she felt.

She watched silently as Eren brought his hand to his face, pressing three fingers to his lips and raising his arm. She mimicked the gesture, slowly raising her arm above her head, looking at the clouds above, drifting lightly in the sky. The trees around them swayed in the wind, and she thought to herself what she had thought many times before.

_The world is beautiful, but it is also cruel._

_So very, very cruel._


End file.
